


paloozas

by sakon



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Community: sesquidrabbles, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: “God, this is creepy, innit?” Ellis shivered as the wood of the house creaked, sharp and shrill — and even Coach shuddered.Nick sighed, then spoke, words concise, “No, you’re just a superstitious idiot.”Nick is very unimpressed by haunted houses.
Relationships: Ellis & Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 5





	paloozas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Bats

The wind howled, and Nick rolled his eyes at the varied reactions of his companions. Rochelle tried to keep chill and quiet, and Ellis was the exact opposite.

“God, this is creepy, innit?” Ellis shivered as the wood of the house creaked, sharp and shrill — and even Coach shuddered.

Nick sighed, then spoke, words concise, “No, you’re just a superstitious idiot.”

He glared down at the young man and rubbed his temple with his free hand, hand still clenching the shining beauty of a pistol. The dark of the world would make him blind before _any_ fucking zombie would, and they had stayed in the dingy traphole on over-time.

“Now can we go, please?” He gestured to, in Ellis’ words, the building that was more than _‘pumpkins and a spooky-batty palooza.’_

“What do yuh think we’re doin’, Nicko?” Ellis asked, then smirked, “’ Sides, you’re a fraidy-cat for germs, aren't you?”


End file.
